flophousepodcastfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 230: Monster Trucks
}} Tag Official Show Notes : "We discuss the movie based on a not-really pun, Monster Trucks. Meanwhile Elliott talks about 'Love in an Elevator' for waaay too long, Stu asks some Saved by the Bell questions, Dan’s penis habits are described at length, and we're all sorry about the technical problems in this episode." Movie Summary Premise :: Story * Smash Cut @07:55 * "Dogs Love Trucks" @09:10 * Aerosmith's Pump @09:15 ** "Love in an Elevator" music video @10:00 * The Sky Was Dark @17:40 * Creature Design ** Cthulhu @20:50 ** @20:55 ** @21:05 ** Deep Ones or Shoggoths @49:45 * Other Names for the Creature, instead of "Creech" @24:00 ** Chur ** The ** Slippy ** Tentacool ** Gas Guzzler ** Oiliver ** Octoboy ** Squidsy ** Tentleclabular Final Judgments * A Movie I Kinda Liked (Dan) @38:35 * ? (Stuart) @1:00:50 * ? (Elliott) @1:02:55 Better Than * ''Max Steel'' @1:00:50 Worse Than * Masters of the Universe @1:02:20 Episode Highlights Tangents * The Pep Boys @01:00 * Dan's masturbatory habits @02:00, 06:20, 21:45, 27:35, 29:20, 1:00:20 * ''Too Many Cooks'' (2014) by Caspar Kelly @03:05 * Matt Frewer @03:10 * "November Rain" music video @03:55 * @04:40 * Axel Foley @05:25 * @06:30 * @22:20 * Ghostbusters @22:25 * Hellraiser @25:15 * Stuart's ball python "Bonecrusher" (RIP) @26:20 * @30:05 * @32:15 * Elliott's Wife @34:20 * Time Bandits @35:20 * Stuart's Bar @39:35 * Dan's werewolf mask @39:50 * Tom Noonan @41:25 * The Taking of Pelham One Two Three @41:55 * @42:05 * Rotten.com @45:00 * * Monstro, the whale from * "It's a living." @47:45 * The Gates of Thermopylae @49:00 * Ms. Pac-Man @49:30 *: The MIT Dropouts Who Created Ms. Pac-Man: A 35th Anniversary Oral History * Gremlins 2: The New Batch @50:05 * George Lucas @52:10 * Masters of the Universe @1:01:15 * Timecop @1:02:10 ** Ron Silver (RIP) @1:02:20 * Brian Blessed @1:09:35 * Archie @01:17:40 * Teen Wolf @1:20:25 * Boy Bait @1:22:35 * Episode 198: The Cobbler @1:23:05 Movie Pitches :; Dystopian Saved by the Bell Feature Film :: Based in the universe of "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream" by Harlan Ellison, sort of like in The Matrix. @35:40 :: Casting Choices ::* John Hodgman @31:25 ::* David Koechner @31:30 ::* Michael Fassbender @31:40, 33:25 ::* Zac Efron @31:45 ::* Dwayne Johnson @31:55 ::* Jay Baruchel @32:00 ::* Eddie Deezen @32:05 ::* Elizabeth Berkley @32:30 ::* Fisher Stevens @32:40, 33:35 ::* Carrot Top @32:50 ::* Emma Stone @33:20 Quotes ::: — @21:05 * ::: — @59:10 Sponsors * ZipRecruiter @1:05:35 * The Black Tux @1:08:50 Listener Mail Mailbag Song : @1:23:25 Letters : "Mail Title" from Rebus Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time Recommendations * (Flopper) @Time * (Flopper) @Time * (Stuart) @Time Stinger Category:Episodes Category:Danny Glover Category:Thomas Lennon Category:Holt McCallany Category:Barry Pepper Category:Monsters Category:Filmed in Canada Category:North Dakota Category:Financial Flops Category:Stuart's Picks Category:Impressions Category:Split Decisions